sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Bourne
)]] Name: Sarah Bourne Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Whittree Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Rock music specifically drumming, pranks, video games especially hard ones, hanging out with the band, Baseball Appearance: Sarah stands at 5"10' and is approximately 148lbs, most of her weight is concentrated around her hips more than anything else. Her face is mostly circular apart from her sharply defined chin, her eyes are large and round with thin eyebrows above them while her nose is rather small. Sarah keeps her bright blonde hair up in a high ponytail most days only letting it down when she is at home or if she's about to play drums at a proper gig. Her normal choice of day to day clothing consists of a zip-up hoodie over the top of a t-shirt as well as a faded pair of jeans and a pair of beat up pair of Nike running shoes, every so often she will wear an Eagles baseball cap and leave her ponytail hanging out over the strap. On the day she was taken for participation in SotF TV Sarah was wearing a blue zip-up hoodie with white accents on the arms over a striped t-shirt. She was also wearing a faded pair of jeans, her Eagles baseball cap and her beaten up Nike's. Biography: Born to Jane and Keith Bourne Sarah has spent her whole life in Whittree. The three of them live in a small two bedroom house that is practically next door to Sarah's best friend Valerie Fitzroy. The house is paid for by the combined careers of Sarah's parents, Jane is a real estate agent and Keith works as a carpenter. From an early age Sarah was full of energy even by the standards of a toddler. She could always be found running around outside or in the house, her parents in an attempt to try and control the energy of their daughter took up playing catch with her from a young age. This served to curb some of her energy but whenever they stopped playing catch Sarah would just go back to running around again. It was during her childhood that Sarah was first introduced to Valerie since her parents had been friends with Valerie's parents Geoffrey and Tamara since High School and the two families were practically neighbours. The two quickly hit it off and became best friends, the easy-going and laid-back nature of Valerie turning out to be the perfect complement to the always energetic Sarah. As time went on it was this relationship between the two friends that drew Sarah to rock music. Valerie was already a fan of the genre and had been given an electric guitar by her parents, the idea to form a band quickly formed between the friends and after some deliberation Sarah chose drums as her instrument of choice. Her parents just glad she had something to focus her energy on were happy for her to finally have a proper hobby. The other members of the band are Anzu Sakamoto who Sarah and Valerie have known since the end of Elementary School and Caroline Leveson who Sarah convinced to join the band after becoming friends with her following a Middle School graduation party. Another hobby that Sarah focuses her energy on when she isn't practicing on her drums or messing around to amuse her friends is video games. Sarah has been playing video games since she was a child and her parents bought her a games console in another attempt to try to keep her calm. Sarah quickly crew to love video games due to them requiring quick reactions and the constant action on screen, which helped keep her interested in them for longer. Sarah started to view beating every game she got as a challenge and would devote much of her free time to do this especially if the game was hard. As she got older Sarah started to intentionally seek out games that were viewed as hard or difficult so that she could beat them, viewing it as a personal challenge. At school Sarah excels at music and maths over any of the other subjects taught. Sarah gets good grades in music because of her focus and passion for the subject meaning she devotes more time and effort into it than any of her other subjects. This combined with her being in a band and having played the drums for a good portion of her life means she is getting high grades in the class. Her high grades in maths are because Sarah sees the maths problems as a challenge to overcome much like the video games she loves to play, this means she will devote considerable time and effort to trying to solve any problems she is presented with in class. She also frequently studies at home if she finds herself unable to solve any of the problems she encounters during class time. The other major thing she is interested in while at school is baseball, having grown up watching the sport a lot with her dad and having played catch with her parents as a child she found herself drawn to baseball more than any other sport, Whittree Secondary School's baseball team being the most successful of its school teams also helped solidify her as a fan of the sport. She can frequently be found playing catch or taking part in a small game of baseball during her breaks if she can and is in fact one of the more active players in the game. It is not uncommon for her to turn up to class with dirt on her clothes from diving to catch the ball. Sarah's relationship with her parents is very strong thanks to her parents being very supportive of everything she decides to do. Her reputation as a prankster first started after she spent a whole day messing around with her father’s slippers because she was bored. After finding the results of this amusing she moved on to making prank calls during band practice and during breaks at school solely to amuse her friends. In terms of her own personality Sarah is a very friendly and outgoing person who is easy to get along with. Advantages: Due to her years of drumming and playing video games Sarah has good hand-eye co-ordination and good reflexes this could help her during the season if she ends up getting into a fight. Sarah also has ready-made allies in the other members of the band which could serve as an advantage over the course of the season. Disadvantages: Sarah is a very loud and energetic person this means she can quite often say the wrong thing at the wrong time without even thinking about how people around her will react. This could lead to her saying the wrong thing at a critical moment or accidentally offending someone. Her personality could also be found annoying by someone who doesn't know her. Designated Number: Rainbow Parrots 3 (RBP3) ---- Designated Weapon: Mr. Potato Head Mentor Comment: "Consult the Potato. It is all knowing." Evaluations Handled By: 'Deamon '''Kills: 'Ashley Namath 'Killed By: 'Ashley Namath 'Collected Weapons: '''Mr. Potato Head (designated weapon, destroyed), Flintlock Axe Pistol (from Jewel Evans, to Anzu Sakamoto) '''Allies: 'Anzu Sakamoto, Ashley Namath, Caroline Leveson, Jewel Evans 'Enemies: 'Ashley Namath, Pia Malone 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Sarah, in chronological order The Past: *The Little Chick in the Big Hen House *Keep Moving On Sandbox: *The Crispy Bacon Fun Hour *Rock On *The Fragrance of Dark Coffee SOTF-TV: *Tales to Tell *Zoom, Kick, Persuasion, Tech *Take That Money, Watch It Burn *Crescendolls *It's Bad. We're Hit, Man, We Are Hit. *whY whY Zee *I Played it Out *Everything as Cold as Life *Grins and Guns *Spiders in my Needle Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sarah. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters